


The Truth Comes Out

by LewisJo



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewisJo/pseuds/LewisJo
Summary: Clay has been keeping his girlfriend a secret from the team for over year. When the team finds out they have some questions, and some questions have answers that they may not be ready for.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 26
Kudos: 72





	1. Clay Has a What?

Their last op was a bit messy and all Clay wanted to do was spend some quality time with his girl. They didn’t get to spend much time together between her away at college, him getting spun up and them keeping their relationship darker than a black op. As much as they both hated keeping their relationship a secret, they knew that it was what was best for the Bravo family.

“So Blondie, you wanna go grab some beers after we’re done here?”

“Sorry Son, I have plans.”

“Plans! You never have plans!”

“Sonny would you shut up. I’m meeting her back at my apartment as soon as I’m finished here.” Clay realized his mistake as soon as he said it, and by the looks on the guys faces, they realized it too.

“So a girl huh?” Jason threw in smugly.

Clay had a blush starting to creep up his cheeks… Emma was going to kill him when he got home.

“Yes a girl. Is it really that hard to believe that I have a plans with a girl?” The guys could tell that Clay was starting to get flustered, which only made them want to egg him on more.

“Well considering you’ve never mentioned this girl, yeah its pretty hard to believe!”

“Sonny calm down,” Ray jumped into the conversation. “It just seems like you really like this girl Spenser and are pretty serious considering she’s already over at your apartment.”

Jason was taking in the whole situation unfolding in front of him. He could tell just how much Clay loved this girl he, and the rest of the team, had never heard of. “So kid, what’s the story?”

If Clay wasn’t in trouble with Emma before, he was for sure in the doghouse now. Oh, Emma, please forgive me for whatever idiotic thing I’m about to say… Clay thought to himself.

“I’ve met her a few times over the years but we never really had a chance to get to know each other until about a year ago or so,” before he could continue, Clay was interrupted.

Putting his heads up in a surrender-like position, Sonny starts to circle towards Clay. “Hold on a second there Goldilocks. You’ve been with this… what’s her name for a year now? How come you’ve never told us about her?”

“Her name is Marie, and no you guys will not be meeting her anytime soon, alright?” As he said this, his teammates started objected, loudly. Clay was starting to get really bothered, he just wanted to finish this interrogation by his teammates and get back to Emma.

“Would you please just let me finish?” A quiet lulled through the cages, urging Clay to go on. A silent promise they would listen. “Thank you,” Clay muttered, leaning against the table.

“So, Marie came down from New York to visit some family. While she was down visiting her family she was out grocery shopping and that’s where I saw her for the first time in a few years.” Clay smiled to himself, remembering his first real moments with Emma. “We were both in the same aisle, I was over getting some beer and she was looking at the different wines, but she couldn’t decide. I swear she looked at every $12 wine bottle they had in the store and still couldn’t decide. Anyway, I went over to her, not even realizing we sorta-kinda knew each other since she had her back to me, and when I realized it was her, that it was Marie! Well we did the whole small talk thing and then I invited her over to apartment so we could catch up and so she could take a break from her family.”

Surprisingly, it was Brock who spoke next, “well what happened at your apartment!”

With a face full of certainty and love, Clay said something that none of Bravo thought they would ever her him say: “I decided that I was going to marry her one day.”

“Well you know you guys can’t get married until we all approve of her right?”

“Trust me Ray, you’ll love her,” Clay was back to being his cocky self that they all secretly loved.

“I’m happy for you kid, thrilled even, but I still don’t understand how you and Marie have been together for a year and we’ve never met her!” Jason was happy for the kid, he really was, but this was a big secret to keep from him and the team.

“Well right now Marie and I are mostly long distance. Between her being in New York right now and us constantly getting spun up and our deployments. She comes down when she can, I go up, we meet halfway, texting, videocalls. We make it work for now.” Clay can tell that they were interrupt. Again. “Wait! She’s almost done with what’s keeping her in New York and we have been making plans for her to move down here.”

Jason still wasn’t sold on the kids new girl just yet. “When can we meet her? I’ve got some questions for her… Gotta protect you kid!”

Clay had just finished putting all of his gear away in his cage, packing his backpack with what he needed until the next time. “Look I know you are worried about me, but trust me Jace, she is 100% Jason Hayes approved, and, she knows all about team life alright? Stop worrying.”

“He’s hiding something! We have to follow him. You know that right?”

“Sonny would you calm down? The kid just left. He would easily spot our tail alright? Let’s give him an hour or two with his girl and then head over to his apartment. We know that that’s where they’re going to be.” Jason tried to reason with the rest of Bravo, but mainly Sonny. Sonny was the kid’s best friend and between him and Sonny they both deserved some real answers.


	2. Jason Should Have Knocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I kind of disappeared on y'all for a hot minute there and I am so sorry! To make up for it, here is a mini-chapter to make up for it while I get to working on the next full-length chapter. Let me know what y'all think!

It had been a few hours since Clay had left base and the rest of Bravo were just itching to go and see this “Marie” that Clay had been talking about. 

Finally reaching the four-hour mark, Sonny couldn’t take it anymore. Abruptly standing up from where he was resting in his cage, “Boss,” he addressed Jason, “I’m heading over to bam-bam’s. You guys coming?”

“Keep up boys,” was all that Sonny got as a reply as Jason was practically running for his truck (but if you asked Jason, he would have disagreed with you).

When the rest of Bravo found themselves at Clay’s apartment not even 30-minutes later, they piled out of their cars, Jason taking the lead up the stairs and pulling out Spenser’s spare key and opening the door. Unfortunately for Jason, he (and the rest of the team) should have knocked first.


End file.
